Hello Heartache
by I X K A
Summary: Sepertinya kita tak seserius itu. Kita memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi di dalamnya ada halang yang tak terusai sebagaimana mestinya. Kita tak pernah saling mengusahakan.


**Hello Heartache**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yamanaka Ino x Gaara Sabaku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **Warning : typo(s), OOC, absurd, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mungkin kita memang tak pernah seserius itu. Kita nampak baik-baik saja, tapi di dalamnya ada sejuta halang yang tak terusai sebagai mana mestinya.**_

 _ **Kita tak pernah saling mengusahakan !**_

 _ **..**_

…

Detak suara jarum jam memecah kesunyian yang menyelubung ruang tamu berukuran enam kali empat meter di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Pemanas ruangan mengubah temperature suhu yang semula begitu rendah menjadi menghangat perlahan. Semerbak aroma khas menguar bebas dari dua cangkir berisi cairan kental hitam yang tak bergeser dari tempatnya semula, terabai. Bias jingga kemerahan dari lampu neon yang menggantug redup di langit-langit ruang pun ikut andil menambah canggungnya suasana.

" _Kita harus mulai bicara serius Gaara. Kita bukan lagi anak remaja yang baru saja belajar berpacaran."_ Aku memandang penuh atensi pada pemuda merah yang duduk di sampingku. Ia tak bergeming barang sebentar. Bibirnya mendesah lelah, selang beberapa detik ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa maroon yang kami duduki.

" _Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya Ino!"_ Gaara memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengusir kegusaran yang tiba-tiba datang mendera.

" _Kita membahasnya lewat chat e-mail Gaara. Tidakkah kau ingin membahasnya secara langsung ?"_ Aku memburunya dengan kata-kata, berharap pemuda yang menjadi kekasihku itu mau menuruti keinginanku.

" _Sama saja Ino, yang jelas kita sudah pernah membicarakannya. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi."_ Gaara berujar lirih, _jade_ -nya menatapku seduktif. Berusaha meyakinkanku agar tak lagi merisaukannya.

" _Apa kau tidak bosan seperti ini terus ?"_ Nada suaraku melembut, tak ingin membuatnya tersulut emosi.

" _Aku hanya butuh waktu Ino. Jangan menuntutku berlebih!"_ Gaara kembali mendesah, kali ini terlihat lebih kentara;sebal mendominasi raut wajahnya.

" _Gomen!"_ Satu permintaan maaf lolos dari bibirku. Ada sesak yang tertahan di dadaku. Ini kesekian kalinya aku mencoba bertanya tentang kejelasan hubungan kami. Tapi seperti biasa, ia enggan menanggapiku. Topik ini menjadi begitu sensitif untuknya, entahlah aku sendiri tak mengerti.

Jujur aku bahagia sejak menjalin kembali hubungan dengannya satu setengah tahun lalu. Setelah sebelumnya kami hanya terjebak dalam neraka bernama _friendzone_ sekaligus mantan kekasih _._ Hubungan kami memang tak bisa dikatakan baru. Aku mengenal pemuda itu sejak masa Sekolah Menengah Pertama dulu,, kami cukup akrab-tidak bisa dikatakan akrab karena kami bukan teman-. Hari-hariku dengannya di sekolah selalu di isi dengan pertengkaran kecil, dia selalu punya cara untuk menggangguku. Dan itu sukses membuatku menaruh rasa jengkel padanya.

Setelah lulus aku dan dia kembali dipertemukan di Sekolah Menengah Atas yang sama. Tapi sayangnya kami tak seakrab waktu SMP, jarak kami perlahan terus membentang seiring untaian hari yang berganti tahun. Kami menjalani hari-hari di sekolah tanpa saling sapa, kami tak ubahnya orang asing yang tak pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat kami menjauh, itu semua terjadi dengan sendirinya. Dia sibuk dengan teman-teman barunya, dan kekasih barunya juga tentunya. Sedangkan aku, tetap menyendiri seperti biasa, malas bersosialisasi.

Jujur saja melihat hubungan kami yang seperti itu membuatku terluka. Ada sepi yang tetiba hadir menghias dinding hati. Perasaan hangat yang dulu dia berikan lewat pertikaian kekanakan kami perlahan tapi pasti memudar sirna. Apalagi setiap mataku tak sengaja bersitatap langsung dengan _jade_ indahnya, getir langsung menghujam ulu hatiku saat itu juga.

Hampir tiga tahun penuh kami berjalan saling melewati, bersimpangan tanpa saling mengumbar sapa. Membuatku semakin terpuruk, menyadari bahwa aku sepenuhnya telah tersisihkan. Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi kenyataannya dia memang pemuda yang mampu meluluhkan kebebalan hatiku, dia-Gaara-adalah cinta pertamaku yang tak tersampai.

Beberapa bulan sebelum waktu kelulusan, aku dan Gaara kembali dekat. Tidak sedekat dulu memang, tapi kami kembali saling berbicara seperti seorang teman. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas hatiku kembali menghangat saat suara baritone yang begitu ku rindukan itu menggumamkan namaku seperti dulu.

Tidak ada pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi seperti masa Sekolah Menengah Pertama kami dulu. Yang ada hanya sapaan singkat serta obrolan ringan yang menghubungkan kembali tali takdir kami yang sempat terurai. Lagi pula aku sudah berusaha menata hatiku sedemikian rupa saat dia tak lagi melirikku, mengingat dia sudah menggandeng seseorang yang teramat cantik dan populer sebagai kekasihnya. Aku sendiri juga memutuskan untuk menerima pernyataan cintadari seorang pemuda yang berbeda kelas denganku setelah beberapa minggu aku memasuki tahun terakhir masa SMA. Namanya Kiba. Aku memang tak begitu menyukainya, hatiku masih tertambat sepenuhnya pada Gaara. Tapi aku tetap menerima pemuda itu, setidaknya kebaikannya padaku mampu mengetuk sedikit dinding yang kupasang kuat-kuat di hatiku.

Hubungan kami hanya bertahan selama beberapa bulan. Kiba memutuskan untuk menyudahi jalinan kami. Sepertinya dia jengah dengan sikap cuek yang ku tujukkan padanya selama kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku mengiyakan keputusannya, tak ada sesal yang tertinggal di benakku. Toh sedari awal aku memang tak mencintainya sama sekali, aku memang gadis yang jahat dan tak tahu diri. Kiba terlihat kecewa waktu itu, sendu menggantung bebas di iris madunya. Aku tetap menatapnya datar, tak ingin mempertahankan apapun. Aku pikir itu keputusan terbaik yang bisa kami ambil.

Sebulan setelah ujian akhir kesempatan yang begitu kunantikan akhirnya datang. Gaara tiba-tiba mengajakku berpacaran. Aku sempat tak percaya dengan kata-katanya, tapi aku tetap mengiyakan juga pada akhirnya. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih dan mungkin aku hanya menjadi selingan di kala bosannya. Aku tak peduli, sebagian hatiku masih menaruh harapan besar padanya dan sebagian lagi mengingatkan jika perbuatanku adalah sebuah kebodohan.

Setelah lulus SMA aku jarang bertemu dengan Gaara, meski kami masih terus berhubungan lewat _e-mail_ dan sesekali dia menelfonku. Aku sibuk dengan kuliahku dan dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Selama hampir satu tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti. Kami tak ada progress sama sekali, membuatku semakin pesimis dan mempertanyakan kesungguhan perasaannya padaku. Selain statusku yang hanya menjadi pacar ke dua, jarak juga ikut andil dalam keretakan hubungan kami. Sampai akhirnya di penghujung tahun keretakan itu berubah menjadi pecahan yang tak mampu lagi di satukan.

Aku memilih mundur setelah dia tak bisa memberiku jawaban yang pasti. Dia tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara aku atau kekasih pertamanya. Hatiku hancur saat itu, kemudian bertambah remuk beberapa minggu setelahnya, saat aku mendengar kabar jika bukan hanya aku yang di jadikan kekasih sampingan olehnya, masih ada beberapa gadis lain yang serupa dengan nasibku. Cinta pertama yang berakhir dengan mengenaskan bukan. Setelahnya kami benar-benar kehilangan kontak. Aku juga tak ingin berhubungan dengan Gaara, mengingat rasa sakit yang ku terima waktu itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu aku kembali menjalin kasih dengan seorang pemuda lain. Selama hampir empat tahun aku berhubungan dengannya. Tapi tak lebih baik dari sebelumnya, hari-hari kami hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran dan umpatan-umpatan emosi. Jujur saja dia pemuda yang membuatku mampu melupakan Gaara, tapi dia juga pemuda yang mebuatku terpuruk untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan lebih parah. Masalah yang ada bukan hanya dalam ruang lingkup kami berdua, tapi orang tuaku juga ikut berperan. Kedua orang tuaku menentang hubungan kami, terutama kasan, tapi aku dengan bodohnya malah mati-matian mempertahankannya. Ironis memang mengingat orang yang ku pertahankan adalah orang yang lebih berengsek dari Gaara.

Beberapa bulan menjelang _Graduation_ S1-ku aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan kami. Aku cukup lelah berdebat dengan kasan karena dia. Sayangnya ia tidak terima dan mengancamku dengan berbagai cara, tapi aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Tak ingin terus terjebak dalam angan palsunya.

" _Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?"_ Aku sedikit tersentak saat Gaara bertanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Sebelah tangannya menegelus pucuk rambutku pelan, pandangannya pun melembut.

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hubungan kita Gaara ?"_ Aku bertanya padanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

" _Ino, kau tahu aku mencintaimu bukan ?"_ _Jade_ Gara menatap _aquamarine_ -ku penuh arti. Aku balik menatapnya, mencari kesungguhan yang mampu membuatku lebih yakin. Tidak ada kebohongan memang, tapi tetap saja pernyataanya tak mampu mengubah apapun.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Gaara!"_

" _Lalu apalagi yang membuatmu ragu ?"_ Gaara berujar dengan nada yang semakin tajam di akhir. Rahangnya kembali mengeras, emosi.

" _Mungkin kita memang tak pernah seserius itu. Kita nampak baik-baik saja, tapi di dalamnya ada sejuta halang yang tak terusai sebagai mana mestinya. Kita tak pernah saling mengusahakan Gaara ?"_ Gaara terhenyak mendengar kata-kataku. Aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar sepersekian detik. Tak bisa ku pungkiri, kata-kataku memang sangat sensitif kali ini.

" _Ino, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya. Aku butuh wak-_

" _Dan membuat keluargaku semakin menolakmu ?"_ Aku tersenyum sinis menyela kata-kata yang ingin dilontarkan Gaara. Kepalaku terasa berat, seperti akan meledak saat itu juga.

" _Kau harusnya mengerti posisiku Ino!"_ Gaara menatapku nyalang, nada bicaranya meninggi. Dia benar-benar emosi. Aku menunduk lesu, ku gigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Tak ingin menangis di depannya. Tapi air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari bola mataku menghianati. Tak bisa ku tahan lagi rasa sesak yang merangsek masuk memenuhi rongga dadaku.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku agar dia tak melihat air mataku yang tumpah. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini, sungguh.

Aku benci mengulang drama kehidupan yang sama. Apa kisah percintaanku akan berakhir dengan masalah yang serupa. Tidak, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Setidaknya aku ingin mempertahankannya, meskipun aku sendiri tak yakin dengan hubungan kami.

Setengah tahun ini aku melihat Gaara sebagai sosok yang berbeda, ia menjadi lebih dewasa dan bijak dari sebelumnya. Dia memang setahun lebih muda dariku, tapi jalan pikirannya setidaknya lebih baik dariku.

Sebulan setelah kelulusan kuliahku, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di salah satu instansi pendidikan kota Konoha. Dan setahun setelahnya aku kembali bertemu dengan Gaara. Kami menjadi dekat kembali layaknya teman lama. Mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit hati yang pernah dia berikan dulu. Tidak bisa ku pungkiri, senyuman tipis khas Sabaku Gaara mampu menggali kembali perasaan cinta yang pernah mati-matian ku pendam. Tapi belum sempat aku mengecap manisnya _euphoria_ cinta yang kembali menyapa, kecewa lebih dulu singgah tanpa di undang. Pada kenyataannya dia sudah menggandeng seorang perempuan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Aku menelan bulat-bulat kegetiran hatiku sendiri. Setelahnya kami memang semakin dekat, tapi tak sedikitpun mengubah status hubungan kami. Kami terjebak _friendzone._

Setengah tahun kemudian tindakan pemuda bersurai merah itu benar-benar membuatku membeku di tempat. Dia memutuskan kekasihnya sepihak dan kemudian mengajakku menjalin hubungan kembali. Keputusan yang menurutku gila, tapi disisi lain aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku merasa bersalah dengan perempuan yang ditinggalkan Gaara, dia pasti membenciku setengah mati.

Aku dan Gaara kembali memulai kisah baru. Dia menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bukan lagi pemuda brengsek yang suka bermain perempuan seperti dulu. Rasa percayaku padanya semakin besar dari hari ke hari. Kami intens bertemu, dia sering berkunjung ke rumah orang tuaku bersamaku. Kadang-kadang kami pergi jalan-jalan saat mendapati waktu senggang. Tapi setelahnya masalah kembali datang, lagi-lagi tanpa diundang. Adikku berada dalam barisan paling depan untuk menentang hubungan kami. Tidak secara terang-terangan memang, tapi cukup membuatku dan bocah menyebalkan itu bertengkar hebat. Kami tak saling bicara selama hampir satu bulan penuh. Tapi hal itu tak berimbas pada hubunganku dan Gaara. Aku merahasiakannya dari Gaara, berusaha tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi rasa bahagia yang sebelumnya kurasakan perlahan memudar, berganti dengan resah yang menghujam.

Aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata tidak. Kasan menjadi sama bebalnya dengan adikku, menentang hubunganku dengan Gaara. Kasan yang awalnya cuek semakin bersikap dingin dan sinis tiap kali Gaara datang berkunjung ke rumah. Tapi aku tak kunjung bercerita juga pada Gaara, aku masih memendamnya. Sampai akhirnya dia yang memang sensitif menyadari ketidak sukaan kasan padanya. Dia sendiri enggan ambil pusing, memilih bersikap masa bodoh seperti biasa. Membuat hubungan kami terlihat adem tanpa masalah, meski sebenarnya ada sekam membara di dalamnya. Kami hanya enggan saling mengungkap cela, tak ingin berakhir dalam konflik percuma.

Meski sudah berusaha keras menahan diri masing-masing, tapi pada akhirnya peertahananku runtuh juga. Aku memulainya beberapa minggu lalu lewat chat _e-mail_. Membahas konflik terpendam dalam hubungan kami. Tak puas dengan itu aku memintanya bertemu. Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang, diskusi tanpa solusi di apartemen kecil milkku.

" _Aku sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Aku tak ingin berakhir mengalah oleh masalah serupa Gaara. Setidaknya cobalah berusa lebih keras untuk meyakinkan kasan !"_ Aku menatapnya penuh harap dengan wajah sembab sehabis menangis.

Tangan Gaara beralih menggenggam jemariku, _jade-_ nya menatapku penuh afeksi.

" _Beritahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino !"_

Aku diam, tak bisa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Gaara ajukan. meluluhkan hati kasan adalah perkara sulit, bahkan aku sendiri sebagai anaknya tak pernah bisa memahami jalan pikirannya hingga sekarang. Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin diamnya Gaara selama ini karena dia sendiri juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

" _Ino, aku selalu serius dengan perasaanku. Aku tak pernah main-main, apalagi itu menyangkut kau. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Aku juga tahu, tidak ada satupun dari keluargamu yang bisa menerimaku, terutama ibumu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak ingin mengusahakanmu, aku hanya butuh waktu. Dua tiga tahun lagi, aku akan mencoba menjadi orang yang lebih pantas untukmu. Bukankah kau bilang tak ingin buru-buru menikah. Kau ingin kita fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing lebih dulu bukan ?"_

Gaara berkata selembut mungkin padaku, mencoba memberi pengertian. Dia merengkuhku ke dalam pelukan, menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Berusaha membuatku tenang dan nyaman.

" _A-aku tahu Gaara. Tapi kasan mungkin tak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku benci keegoisannya, tapi aku lebih be-benci lagi pada diriku sendiri.._

 _Benci tak bisa menolak semua keinginannya sedari dulu."_ Tangisku kembali pecah, perasaan asing yang begitu memuakkan mendominasi hati serta pikiranku. Sesak sekali rasanya.

" _Aku tahu sayang, kamu hanya berusaha menjadi anak yang baik untuk kedua orang tuamu. Maaf tak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang mereka harapkan. Ibumu melihatku sebagai orang yang brengsek, dan aku memang pernah menjadi seperti itu sebelum-_

" _Karena itu aku memintamu untuk meyakinkan kasan kalau kau bukan orang seperti itu Gaara."_ Aku berteriak pada Gaara, tapi kedua tanganku masih mendekap erat tubuhnya. Takut dia menghilang begitu saja dari pandanganku.

" _Tapi yang terjadi tak sesederhana kelihatannya Ino. Ada rumit yang menghalang pada benang merah yang coba ku urai."_ Suara Gaara semakin memelan di akhir, lebih mirip gumaman pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya begitu berat untuk mengusahakan hubungan ini.

" _Kita tak akan punya solusi untuk permasalahan ini. Tidakah kau terlalu takut mengambil keputusan ?"_ Aku melepaskan pelukan Gaara, kemudian menatapnya nanar penuh tuntutan.

" _Kau terlalu egois Ino. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berusaha membuat ibumu menerimaku ?"_ Gaara berkata ketus, nada bicaranya terdengar membentak. Membuatku terhenyak untuk sesaat.

" _Aku ingin kita saling memperjuangkan Gaara!"_

" _Memperjuangkan apa ? Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk membuat Ibumu mau menerima kehadiranku ? Tidak ada kan ?"_

" _Jadi kau pikir selama ini aku hanya diam, begitu ?"_ Aku menggantung tanya, terlalu terkejut dengan luapan emosi Gaara.

" _Kita akhiri saja hari ini. Aku lelah, sebaiknya kau tidur agar pikiranmu kembali waras!"_

" _Gaara ! Sabaku ga-"_

" _Jdarr…_

Debam suara pintu yang terbanting keras membuatku diam di tempat. Iris biru lautku membola melihat apa yang baru saja Gaara lakukan. Mataku memanas seketika, membuat air kembali menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Kemudian jatuh kembali tanpa bisa ku cegah.

Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini, lagi-lagi tanpa kejelasan;buntu. Rasa takut kehilangan pemuda merah itu untuk kesekian kalinya semakin nyata. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Gaara ?

 _ **..oOo…oOo…oOo…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 _ **Oneshoot gaje, yang lebih mirip curhatan hahah.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalin kesan di kolom review. Arigatou 1**_


End file.
